Shattered Soul
by idunlady
Summary: After Natsu does the least thinkable thing to Lucy she runs away to even more danger, who will save her and how will she get trough this? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters but the plot is made up in my twisted mind. Enjoy.**

 **Shattered Soul**

 **prologue:**

the pink haired man huffed as he left her bed and got dressed. Lucy curled up on herself fighting back the tears the threatened to fall. Why would he do this? She had yelled at him to stop several times. With a smirk Natsu turned to her and left with the words "See you at the guild later Lu!" Letting her tears fall she stumbled out of the couch and into her shower, she needed to clean her self up. Crying she scrubbed her skin until it bleed feeling unclean. Why now of all times had he chosen to.. to rape her? She though back to the previous day.

 _Lucy entered the guild as she normally did since the past three months Team Natsu had ignored her she felt like nothing would be different today, ever since Lisanna came back from the dead or rather Edolas Natsu, Erza and Gray had ignored her in favor for their lost_ _friend_ _She understood this heck she would also ignore everyone if her mother or a close friend came back from the dead. But today was different as she had entered and ordered her ordinary strawberry milkshake from Mira Natsu had approached her and said he wanted to talk to her about the team later. She had readily agreed and smiled thinking it was over soon, she could join them on missions again after this. But she had been such a fool. The day had been like normal in the guild hall, she had spoken with Mira, Cana and Wendy about nonsense really before she left to go home that night. She didn't know that Natsu was waiting for her at home, when she entered her apartment he sat there on her couch a smirk playing on his lips as he approached her. Natsu had flown at her after that and pinned her to the wall licking her neck she had begged him to stop and his only response was "Luce the other men needs to know just who you belong too. I can't take how they look at you, your my toy and mine alone" after that it all happened so fast before she could think again he had torn her clothes apart and pressed inside her virgin woman hood and keep trusting up into her against the wall all while she begged him to stop. He had moved them to the couch where he had proceeded to finish off on her before he left._

Lucy curled up on her bed after her long hot shower her skin sore and slightly bleeding from all the scrubbing she had done to it. Virgo breached her gate at that point and laid down beside Lucy comforting her "Princess it's going to be okay, Leo and the rest of us will kill the stupid dragon boy for this." She said quietly as she held Lucy while she cried. "No Virgo, let him be. I shall leave the guild and learn how to forget him and the rest of them, they are not worth you all getting banned from the celestial world." Lucy responded while clinging to Virgo feeling foolish for letting this happen to her. She finally fell asleep Virgo staying by her side trough the night singing a song which Lyra had taught her.

 _Old friend, I can see you  
You're right there  
Old friend, I swear  
The bond between us will never be broken_

You start walking, in the infinite wilderness  
Hold back tears, and move towards tomorrow  
I'm the star that's meant for you,  
So I shine bright

This song is meant for you,  
So show me your smile

Virgo cradled the by now sleeping Lucy to her relying their princess's words to Loke the Lion about how they where to not engaged in fights with Fairy Tail for what she had been trough. That nigh the Night sky was red and it seemed like the stars where bleeding for the Celestial mage favored by them all…

Lucy woke up the next day and asked Virgo to pack up her apartment and store it in the Spirit world. Once Virgo was done Lucy looked around in the empty apartment and sighed before she called on Scorpio and asked him to deliver a letter to Mira down at the guild before he was to go straight back to the spirit world for his date with Aquarius. Sighing Lucy called on Plue before leaving Magnolia by foot to hopefully never look back again.

Scorpio couldn't help himself but opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Mira and guild._

 _By the time you read this I'm far away from here. After I got raped last night by the person I trusted the most I can't stay anymore. I'm sorry I left this way but it's for the best. I will not come back so please don't wait for me as it will be in vain. I'm sure he is there hence why I did not want to come in and say good by myself. Mira gather your courage and tell Laxu's how you feel about him. Master Please don't cry we all knew the day would come when I left again keep smiling for your 'children' they need your smile now._

 _Lucy_

Scorpio scowled as he read the letter but did as he was told and went to deliver it to Mira at the guild.

 **AN: Song is Hoshiboshi no Uta from the Anime Fairy Tail sung by Lyra the harp Spirit,**


	2. Chapter 1 Run away

**An: The concept of Fairy tail and it's Characters belongs to Mashima Hiro and no one else. The plot is all mine thou.**

 **Chapter 1: Run away**

 **At the guild:**

Natsu sat by his usual table and arm wrapped around Lisanna while laughing no one knew of what he had done the night before and it was better off that no one did so he could keep both his childhood love and the unruly bitch as his both of them. He looked up as Scorpio entered the guild wondering what was going o has the Celestial spirit went up to Mira and gave her a letter before sneering in Natsu's way and disappeared probably back to the spirit world.

 **Mira's PoV:**

I took the letter from Lucy's Spirit and thanked him before I opened it. Reading its content I fell to the floor tears running in my eyes I didn't even notice master there or that he snatched the letter from me. My mind running tough on how and why this had happened to her. I barely Registered how master read the letter before he cleared his throat silencing the whole hall. "It seems one of my Children are missing due to the foolishness of a few of you." he said rage filling his voice before he turned to Natsu. "Natsu Dragneel you are hereby suspended from the guild for the Rape of Lucy," He said bringing gasps to everyone in the guild. Natsu sat quietly there before he opened his mouth and spoke "What proof is there except the words of a lying bitch?" Master glared at him but before he spoke up Loke and Virgo popped up in front of him both speaking at once "Princess is not a liar besides all her spirits are witnesses to your deed Dragneel." Virgo got quiet as Loke kept speaking. "Princess left the town thinking no one wanted her here anymore and if it weren't for her direct orders all of us spirits the king included would kill you for what you did to princess." Loke the turned to Makarov. "Master I will speak to her and see if she will come back in due time so please Remember the bright light of the moon and the stars that is Princess smile." Then they both popped away leaving the whole guild glaring at Natsu but before anyone could speak up Lisanna had slapped him. "Natsu you asked me to marry you yesterday since I was your mate then you did that!?" She sheeted tossing the necklace he had given her at him before she left the guild, A lighting hit him as Laxus stood up. "No rapist is welcome here so I suggest you leave now brat," HE stated the rest of the guild nodding with him. Erza cried silently before she spoke with hatred in her voice. "So you wanted us to stay away from her so she would be more open to you, is that it!? You used me and Grey in your plan to use our Lucy for your own selfish needs?" Grey was all quiet the floor and table freezing has tears left his eyes. "I lost her. I lost my dearest friend because of you Fire Brian,," He said quietly. Most of the girls just cried as Gajeel stood up beside Laxus. "Hey Laxus if we go now we might catch up to her scent." HE said as he left to walk out. Knowing Laxus followed him. Natsu felt a huge hand grab a hold of him as Makarov tossed him out, "I will get that bitch for this, she was supposed to be my toy with Lis as my mate!" Natsu sheeted as he sniffed the air to catch her scent following her,

 **With Lucy:**

Lucy had walked for half a day when she stooped her feet sore and her will to go on wasn't there she was in the middle of the forest west of Magnolia as she sat down on the ground. Curling up with her knees to her face she cried again and didn't hear the person nearing her at all so when Natsu grabbed her by her neck it was a surprise to her. He held on to her as he clawed her panties away and pushed inside her strangling her as he trusted in and out growling "You can't run away from me bitch, I will find you and remind you just of who owns you." With the lack of oxygen Lucy blacked out but not before she saw something black move in to fight Natsu off.

Zeref hated what he saw his brother was doing to his so called friend and moved in knocking his brother out before he thought it trough properly. He looked down at the unconscious woman at the ground before him before he picked her up and teleported away entering a cave at his destination he put the woman down and wished she would find someone to heal the already appearing crack in her soul.

 **Later:**

Lucy slowly came to remembering what happened she curled up crying more after an hour she decided to stand up and find a lake or something to clean herself up, she the noticed she was in a cave, thinking Natsu had taken her there she got up and ran away leaving her backpack behind wanting to get away from him, not knowing where she was she ran deeper and deeper into the mountains where she was until she slipped and fell down a rock hitting her head passing out again.


	3. Chapter 2 The Day Lucy Left

**An: The concept of Fairy tail and it's Characters belongs to Mashima Hiro and no one else. The plot is all mine thou.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Dear Guest.**

 **I never implied it was a fact that Lisanna and Natsu where mates just that he told her so. As for her personality and behavior this is not a bash Lisanna fiction. I personally happen to like Lisanna so for me she will be as much a victim in this as Lucy all thou this work is Lucy centered. Her reaction nor the guilds is all to thought up as this coming chapter will focus more on the guild's and foremost Lisanna's reactions right after the news up to when Natsu leaves to follow Lucy. Thank you for the review thou and hope you will enjoy the rest of this fiction.**

 **Yours Idun.**

 _Last time: "Natsu you asked me to marry you yesterday since I was your mate then you did that!?" She sheeted tossing the necklace he had given her at him before she left the guild._

 _ **The Day Lucy left.**_

 **With Lisanna and her PoV:**

I seethed as I walked out of the guild. How dare he lie to me? I had waited for this day since we where children and found Happy. But that selfish bastard had decided to have us both. Oh poor Lucy she must feel like she is hated by all of us. Letting my tears out I sat down at the river bank not far from Lucy's house thinking back on my previous night with Natsu.

 _Flash back:_

 _Natsu had walked up to Lisanna after he had spoken with Lucy at the bar and just taken her hand and walked outside dragging her with him, he took her to their hut at the field where they had hatched Happy. Turning to her had smiled making her heart melt and spoken softly._

" _Lisanna you have been my best friend since we where children and when you died I was so lost. Then you came back and I just knew it you are my mate and I love you so much.. would you do me the honor of marrying me?" She hadn't been able to speak just nod her head as he placed a necklace around her neck made. The chain made out a double rope style and the lobster clasp was very fancy the festoon was made out of pure gold diverting from the chain and in the center of it a fire opal shaped as a heart. She had smiled before she kissed him. "Lis lets keep our engagement a secret until I have told Lucy, she will e heartbroken I think." He had said as they walked back and stupid as she was she had agreed to it._

 _End flash back._

She had been so stupid she should have realized that if she really was his mate he wouldn't had wanted to keep it a secret like that. And then the night had come and he had gone to Lucy's saying he was going to tell her just so he could r… rape her.. it was sick she had only heard good about Lucy from everyone and didn't understand how Natsu could to this to her. Lucy needed a friend and who better to be by her now than Lisanna. Natsu had hurt them both badly and she would make sure she and Lucy had their pay back.

I got up and started to think about where I would go if I was Lucy and then it hit me that I would go where I feel safe so home and her estate was just west of her. So I started heading that way not bothering to tell anyone where I was going. They all had to much to think of with Lucy right now.

 **Normal PoV at the guild:**

After Laxus and Gajeel had left and Natsu had been tossed out Mavis appeared by the bar crying. All the members left there looked at her and she spoke up. "If Lucy, the eternal light of fairy tail and my direct heir is not found soon I fear we all will fade into shades of our former self's." Everyone looked at the first master in shock as they all spoke up. "Your direct heir?" Mavis only nodded not going deeper into the fact so Levy and Freed hurried to the archives to look it up.

Mira looked around at everyone gathered there everyone was crying Bickslow included, she didn't think the Seith mage would care about anyone but the thunder legion. All the couples was grouped up trying to comfort each other so she climbed up on the counter top and cleared he throat. "I know this is hard but I for one will cry today and then smile and be strong for our Lucy, Cana call your dad, he needs to know, Master you call the council and report Natsu for this hideous act the rest of you cry for today we mourn and tomorrow we fight for our friend, sister and loved Lucy." with that she climbed down and sat down crying as all of the guild gathering on the floor in front of the bar crying together remembering Lucy's smile and the pain they all felt when she cried each and everyone vowing to protect her once again like they all had so many times before when she was in danger. Makarov went to do the report and Cana called her dad, Gildarts about the news.

Cana's call:

"Dad pick up." She said to their direct line call card Gildarts picking up right away.

"Cana, did something happen to you? You never call your beloved dad." He said worry lacing his voice. Cana sighed before she informed him. "Dad, it's Lucy.. she was raped and disappeared. Gajeel and Laxus is looking for her but please look you too we want.. no need her back. And I fear she needs us." Gildarts reacted to the fact that she hadn't said Natsu was looking. "I will look but why is Natsu not looking as well? I thought he would with how close they are." Cana growled at that before she spoke up. "Natsu is the one who raped her, Master tossed him out of the guild and is calling the council to have him arrested as we speak." She stated earning a growl back from her father and a nod. "I will kick his ass when I find him and yes I will look for Lucy, tell the first her child will come home safe." He then closed the connection and Cana looked at the first master with wide eyes. "First dad said he would bring your child home safe.. what does that mean?" Mavis looked up and nodded before she spoke. "as it sounds, Lucy has many secrets not even she knows yet." She just stated and went back to crying Mira, Erza and juvia holding her tighter and Wendy curling up more in the firsts lap as they all cried, Cana snuggled down wit the other girls the guys forming a ring around them.

 **With Levy and Freed:**

Freed found the records of Lucy quickly having looked at them before. He handed half the file to Levy and they both put on their Galeforce glasses and began reading. After 5 minutes Freed did a sharp intake on what he found, how had he missed that before? "Levy listen here. "Lucy Vermillion Heartfilia is the adopted daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia but wont disclose who the birth parents are, just that they where close friends. I Makarov Dreyar speculate that she is related somehow to the first as Lucy's middle name is the same as the firsts Last name." He looked up at Levy before they both rushed up to the bar again. Seeing the sight broke their hearts but Levy cleared her throat gaining the attention of everyone. "First just how are you related to Lucy? Her middle name is Vermilion, your last name." Mavis looked down and sighed. "I told Layla to not use it.. alright Lucy is a relative of mine I can not say more since she doesn't know either." With that it got quiet people thinking of just how they where related while crying Levy joining the girls and freed the men on the floor everyone drawing comfort of each other for the night.

 **The next day:**

Mira opened the bar and greeted everyone who entered with her usual smile even if it didn't reach her eyes everyone coordinating who would look where when Lisanna, Laxus and Gajeel had come back the previous night with nothing for their efforts just an unconscious Natsu who was taken away by the Rune Knights that had come after Master Makarov had contacted Mest or Doranbolt and told him of what had happened. Gajeel and Laxus had told them they found Natsu already unconscious and Lisanna had seen a black haired and clothed man teleporting away with Lucy so she was now classified kidnapped and a warrant for information had gone out to all the guilds. Their quest board had been replaced with a big map a picture of who was going where on it as they all split up to look for their missing fairy. Mira, Lisanna and both masters was staying behind coordinating them all. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale would help look for Lucy as they could but it couldn't be their soul focus while other guilds would support their search and inform them if they came across something. So the search for the eternal Light of the Fairies and the spirits Princess began.

 **An: the song I played while writing this chapter was Toshiro Masudas 'Sadness and Sorrow' SO if you haven't heard it I recommend to listen to it to know the mood of the chapter. And please review I love all kinds of criticisms constructive, bad or good it's all a stepping good to get better chapters up.**

 **Take care Idun.**


End file.
